The Insulting show
by TriskaDeka
Summary: Mario, Link, And some other people in a Insulting contest The whole thing is finished
1. The Insulting show Round 1

The insult show  
  
  
  
  
Announcer: Welcome, To the Insult show!!!!! Today are contestants are,Mario, Luigi, DK,   
Link, Conker, Peach, Bowser, Toad, Wario, Daisy, Goomba, Paratroopa, Boo, Zelda, Yoshi, Charmander,  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Waluigi, Tiny, Dixie, Diddy, Lanky, Banjo, Kazooie, Piakchu, And Kirby!!!!  
  
Croud: yay.  
  
Announcer: Louder  
  
Croud: yay.  
  
A person from the croud: start it already!!  
  
Announcer: Ok at the end of each round we will disqualify at least 2 people who are not doing any  
thing. Oh yeah. Your out if you run away being a sissy  
  
Announcer: OK. Round 1  
  
Mario: Conker. Your mom is so....  
  
Conker: WAHHHHHHHHH!! WAHHHHHH!!! *runs backstage*  
  
Link: What a sissy.  
  
Zelda: So. Your teeth are so yellow "I can't belive it's not butter"  
  
Kirby: Yeah.  
  
Mario: Link. Your ears are so long When your near a TV, We get HBO.  
  
Link: Nobody, I mean NOBODY MAKES FUN OF MY EARS!!!  
  
(Link grabs a bomb and throws it at Mario)  
  
Mario: Oh crap.  
  
(Pikachu who is stupid enough to get in the middle and kill him self gets in the way)  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Fried Pikachu for everybody!!!!  
  
Everybody: YAY!!!  
  
2 hours later  
  
Mario: Yum. that tasted good.  
  
Peach: yeah.  
  
  
  
Misty: wait a minute.  
  
Ash: Shut up!! Your so dumb that a piece of dirt is smarter than you.  
  
Misty: You hurt my feelings. WAHHHHH!!! *runs outside*  
  
Announcer: Your 3 hours are up.  
  
Annoncer: We have to disqualify Charmander because he can only say his name, We have to disqualify  
Boo because all he can do is laugh.  
  
Boo: ... *laughs*  
  
Charmander: CHAR!! CHARMANDER CHARMAN DER!!!!!  
  
(Charmander used Fire blast)  
  
(The fire burnt the annoncer to death)  
  
(Charmander leaves)  
  
(For no reason it started to rain)  
  
(Charmander dies)  
  
Ash: NOOOOO!!!! *runs outside*  
  
Brock: Get back here! *follows*  
  
(Lightning hits Ash and Brock Killing them)  
  
New Announcer: we will have to continue this tomorrow due to there is war in here. OH SHIT!!  
  
(A missle hit the New Announcer killing him)  
  
Mario: damn this.  
  
Zelda: AHHH LINK save me!!!!!  
  
Link: Do it yourself.   
  
Zelda: This is because what I said.   
  
3rd Announcer: This is the insult show. Oh crud *runs* see you tommorow!   
  
(A missle hits the camera)  
  
zzzt...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued in Round 2  
Yeah. It short. And I barely made any of the characthers talk. But I will change that in   
Round 2  
  



	2. The Insulting Show Round 2

The Insult show ROUND 2!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By Light Blue Yoshi  
  
  
Announcer: Well.. We're Back and out of the war.  
  
Croud: yay.  
  
Announcer: Ok. Mario, Luigi, DK, Link, Peach, Bowser, Toad, Wario, Daisy, Goomba, Paratroopa,  
Zelda, Yoshi, Waluigi, Tiny, Dixie, Diddy, Lanky, Banjo, Kazooie, and Kirby. Ok Round 2 start!  
  
  
Mario: Daisy, Your so slow that a Dead Snail beat you in a race!  
  
Daisy: THAT WASN'T NICE! "I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ARSE SO HARD THAT YOUR GOING TO KISS THE MOONS"  
  
Mario: Uh.. there is only one moon.  
  
(As Daisy is about to "beat his arse so hard he was going to kiss the moons" She broke her legs   
and arms because she was too frail)  
  
Daisy: Wahhhhhhhhh!  
  
(The Paramedics come in and take Daisy)  
  
As the car was driving away  
  
CRACK!  
  
Daisy: OWWWWW! I think I broke my ribs.  
  
Toad: Uh..(must say something if I want to be in this game..) Uh.. Peach has stupid dogs.  
  
Peach: WAHHHHH!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHH!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Peach runs out of the place)  
  
(backstage)  
  
Conker: Yeah I'll get even.... someday.... where is the exit?  
  
Conker: !! Ahh.. here it is.  
  
(Conker enters the room where the "war" in the last round started)  
  
Conker: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
(As Conker tried to run away he was hit by a Missle and died)  
  
Bowser: MARIO, YOUR SO.......  
  
A guy outside: Hey look! Free Hot dogs.  
  
Bowser,goomba,and paratroopa: HOT DOGS!!!!!!!!  
  
(The three of them ran out and started eating hot dogs)  
  
Diddy: Three down.  
  
Yoshi: Kazooie! Your so Fat that when a bus hit you you said hey stop pushing I'm next!  
  
Kazooie: GRRRRRRR......  
  
Banjo: *gu-huh* Don't start it Kazooie!  
  
Kazooie: Banjo! Your.....your  
  
Banjo: I'd wouldn't do that if I were you. If I go. Your coming with me. Remember the super glue   
incident.  
  
Kazooie: Hmmmm.....  
  
(Flashback- 2 days ago)  
  
Kazooie: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!  
  
Banjo: Stop messing with that glue. It's Super Glue!  
  
Kazooie: Whoops!  
  
(The Bottle of Super glue that is open fell into Banjo's Backpack)  
  
Kazooie: I'll get it!  
  
(Kazooie jumps into Banjo's Backpack)  
  
Banjo: Kazooie! CRAP!  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Kazooie: Fine then.. LANKY YOUR SO STUPID YOU HIT A PARKED CAR!  
  
Lanky: ...  
  
All Kongs: Lanky.. Hello!   
  
Diddy: It's a DUMMY!!  
  
Tiny: Then where is he!?  
  
(Back in DK Isle)  
  
Lanky: Woo hoo!!!  
  
(Lanky is having fun breaking and messing with things)  
  
(Back at the show)  
  
DK: He's probaly back at DK isle.  
  
Kirby: Yoshi, Your so Stupid you failed a blood test!   
  
Zelda: Oh yeah? Well your so ugly when you looked at the Powerplant it exploded!  
  
Link: All of you shut up!!! there is only 5 more turns! Oh yeah, WaLuigi, Your so poor when I went  
to your house, I ringed the doorbell and the toilet flushed!  
  
Tiny: 4 more turns. Mario, Your so stupid a piece of lettuce is smarter than you.  
  
(Conker's ghost comes back)  
  
Conker: I've come for my revenge! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
(Conker used "HellSoul")  
  
Mario: Luigi, Did you set that Element trap?  
  
Luigi: Yup.  
  
Mario: What was it set to catch?  
  
(Conker's "HellSoul" was captured and it Captured him too)  
  
Luigi: Ghosts and "HellSoul"  
  
Mario: oh.  
  
Announcer: Well Times up! Waluigi is up because he looks dorky.  
  
Waluigi: AW NAW!!   
  
Announcer: Well until round 3... Bye!  
  
Croud: yay. 


	3. The insulting show round 3

The Insulting show...ROUND 3!!!!!!!!  
  
By Light Blue Yoshi  
  
  
(Note: I lost track of the characters so I will just put on the characters that I remember)   
  
Announcer: Ok. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Link, DK, Wario, Tiny, Diddy, banjo, kazooie, kirby I think..  
Round 3 START!!!  
  
Luigi: Your so slow, you were 48th place in a two man race!  
  
Mario: So. At least my butt is not deformed.  
  
Luigi: WHAT!!! SERIOUSLY!!!   
  
Mario: Yeah. Check that mirror outside.  
  
(Luigi went outside and looked at himself in the mirror)  
  
Luigi: HEY!! MY BUTT ISN'T DEFORMED!!!!!  
  
Mario: AHHH SHUT UP!! Your out.  
  
Toad: uhhhhh..... (must think of something) Tiny has a brain the size of a shell.  
  
Tiny: WHAT!!! (is that good or not?) Oh well.  
  
(Tiny takes out her feather bow)  
  
Announcer: Hey! No weapons.  
  
Tiny: Oh yeah? Why not?  
  
(The whole staff hosting the show took out their guns, bombs, nitro, rockets, grenades, nukes, and  
other stuff that are explosive)  
  
Tiny: Eh....  
  
Announcer: Now. Leave this area. Your out.  
  
Tiny: GRRRR... I WON't TAKE IT!!!  
  
(Tiny started bombarding them with oranges, crystal coconuts, bananas, her barbie dolls, and her  
nuclear war head she has been saving when she was a year old)  
  
Announcer: Ok. This has to be a short round because Tiny started a war! OH SH--  
  
(The announcer got hit by the orange and died)  
  
All of the contestants: man. will this ever finish. sheesh.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	4. The Insulting show Final round

The Insulting show round 4   
  
By Light Blue Yoshi  
  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: Am I on? Oh. Whoops. This round will be the end of the first season of the   
Insulting show. If you really liked this, Please tell me. I'll put Season 2 later. The reason I'm  
  
Dark Blue Yoshi: YEAH!!  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: Dark Bl..  
  
Dark Blue Yoshi: Maybe!  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: Hmm. Got to think of something. *light blue appears above his head*  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: HEY! "What's That?"!!   
  
(For some reason, Dark Blue Yoshi turns around and the camera zooms up in the air)  
  
Dark Blue Yoshi: HUH?!? Light? Where are you?  
  
(389,267 inches to the left of DBY)  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: I got to thank Zidane for that move. Ok. The reason I'm making this short is   
because I want to add more characters from Paper Mario. Well anyways. Enjoy!!  
  
THE INSULTING SHOW FINAL ROUND  
  
Announcer: Ok. Ma..  
  
Mario: You know what I'm hungry.  
  
Announcer: Uhh yeah. But.  
  
Everybody: Yeah.  
  
Announcer: Aw. Screw the show. Let's get some tacos.  
  
Everybody: YAY!!  
  
(So everybody went to taco bell)  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: Lame ending. I just wanted to end this. Oh well. Until Season 2....  
  
THE END  



End file.
